


Food Baby

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Ms. Koizumi Loves Ramen Noodles
Genre: Bathrooms, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, F/F, Farting, One-Sided Attraction, Scat, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Koizumi has been thinking about entering an eating contest. As part of her training, she's reached the upper limit of how much ramen her stomach can hold. She wants Yuu to take responsibility for her food baby, which will require Yuu to see Koizumi's most intimate side.





	Food Baby

The rumors were spreading around school. The taciturn Koizumi, who never talked to anyone and lived for lunch above all else, had gotten pregnant. The rumors were tough to believe. She didn’t have a boyfriend, and there were no indications she was involved in anything licentious. Not to mention the time frame. In a day or so, she had gone from perfectly in shape to having a bulging belly that protruded from her school uniform, and made fitting into her desk that much tighter.

The swelling had only started to go to her hips recently. The teachers allowed it, because Koizumi’s grades were good enough, and there was no indication she was up to anything troublesome. Yet, the rumors persisted. Her belly button was sticking out of her uniform at all hours of the day, and her skirt was starting to become too tight. Nobody in the school could figure it out. Except for three people.

“You were the one who encouraged her!” said Misa.

“Even the seemingly infallible Koizumi has her limits,” said Jun.

“You don’t understand,” said Yuu, sitting and talking with the two of them during a free study period. “There’s nothing more sensual than Koizumi slurping ramen, the cute little burp she makes when she finishes eating the broth. I want her to enter an eating contest, or go to ramen smorgasboard, so she can be in her version of paradise, and me right alongside her.

“I told her that if she started with big portions at home, she might overcome that mental barrier. I didn’t expect that it would show at school. She must have eaten something unusual. I’ll talk to her about it!”

“We’ll talk to her,” said Misa.

“You know that she’ll brush you off,” said Jun.

“But I have visitation rights!” said Yuu.

“Visitation rights?” said Jun and Misa at the same time befuddled by Yuu’s bureaucratic choice of words.

“For our food baby,” said Yuu.

Misa and Jun didn’t say anything, instead giving Yuu quizzical looks that suggested they hadn’t quite heard the term before. Yuu was eager to explain, but Misa and Jun were pretty sure they got the idea.

“Since I was the one who suggested it, that big belly full of noodles is as much mine as hers,” said Yuu. “I want to be there when she finally lets it go, so that both moms can be there together.”

“You do realize what you’re saying, right?” said Misa.

“This is a new low, even for you,” said Jun.

“I have to protect Koizumi’s dignity,” said Yuu. “And I’ll do it even if it means sacrificing my own, no matter what! I’m going to go rub her belly!”

She ran off to find Koizumi, leaving Jun and Misa in the dust. They knew they would be reuniting with Koizumi for another meal in due time. Until then, it was best to let Yuu’s ideas play out for as long as they could. It would give her something to do for a while.

Koizumi was sitting by herself at lunch, at a table that had become her own private ramen island. Empty cups were stacked around her, forming a small plastic fortress that smelled of used food. Yuu approached, wondering if Empress Koizumi would increase her defenses when she saw Yuu coming. Koizumi was wrapped up in her eating, and didn’t notice when Yuu crossed the barrier and entered into her private domain.

“You don’t have to do this for me,” said Yuu.

“I’m not doing it for you, I’m doing it for myself,” said Koizumi. “To win a ramen eating competition, to have my name and photo immortalized on a restaurant wall. It would mean that I could continue to share my love of ramen even if I never eat at that restaurant again.”

“How is your training coming along?” asked Yuu.

Koizumi turned around. Yuu felt like she was going to have a nosebleed right then and there. Koizumi’s cool expression and brothy smell had always turned her on, but the sight of her waist had unlocked something in Yuu that she had never felt before. A maternal feeling that she was way too young to be experiencing, but completely giving herself into. She only wished she had been here when she saw Koizumi eating.

Her skirt was stretched to its limits. The lower button on her blouse had been unbuttoned, and the second one was about to be undone. Between the blouse and skirt, Yuu could see Koizumi’s belly. It had grown chubby and soft, with her navel directly in the center, looking increasingly smaller on her pillowy stomach. Her thighs and hips had gained a bit of fat, but most of it had gone to her stomach. At the moment, Yuu could tell it looked taut, bulging with the contents of several bowls of ramen.

“How are you able to eat that much? I wish I had that kind of metabolism,” said Yuu.

“Noodles go down easier when they’re in broth,” said Koizumi. “My stomach got bigger from naka-dashi.”

Yuu wondered if anyone heard that. She wanted to imagine that it had been her putting that stock inside Koizumi’s stomach. Oh, if only two women could get pregnant, this would be a real baby that she and Koizumi would be having together. Though if it was Koizumi, her mind became sidetracked and wondered if it would, instead, be some sort of noodle homunculus that Koizumi could craft inside her belly.

“Where did you find that broth?” asked Yuu. “I know that every ramen uses a slightly different type.”

“When I want to cook it myself, there’s a lot of specialty stores around here that specialize in that sort of thing. I’m a regular in the broth-hall,” said Koizumi. “The people there are always asking me what I’m willing to do with ramen.”

“You don’t need to be working in a broth-hall,” said Yuu. “When we get married, I’ll be your wife, and I’ll do all that cooking. You just need to eat to your heart’s content. No matter how fat you get, I’ll always be your one and only.”

“I can enjoy food without you hovering over me the whole time,” said Koizumi. “Sometimes instead of a broth-hall, I’m at a soup-land. The ramen selection there isn’t as good, but the few they do have are usually pretty high quality.”

Yuu tried to imagine a soup-land, but became distracted by thoughts of going to a hot spring with Koizumi. She wanted to see her belly floating on the water, gurgling so loud from the ramen inside that it overpowered the bubbles inside the springs. In fact, the bubbles themselves smelled like ramen because most of them were coming from Koizumi’s...

“That’s right, that’s why I’m here,” said Yuu. “I’ve been your friend for a few months now, but I’ve never seen you go to the bathroom. Your stomach has to be hurting from our food baby, so if you need help expelling it, I’ll accompany you to the toilet. It’s okay because we’re both girls!”

“I’m fine,” said Koizumi. “This much eating hasn’t stopped me before. I haven’t even touched my drink yet.”

The noodles had been cleared out, leaving only a bowl of clear brown soup, waiting to be drunk. Koizumi placed her lips to the edge of the bowl and drank it down, letting the warm broth wash over her and roll down her throat. It was flavorful, but light. She felt it entering her stomach, sloshing around with all the rest of her ramen from that day. A few drops fell from her lips, which Yuu cleaned up with a napkin before they could fall to the table. Before long, the bowl was empty, and Koizumi’s breath smelled of ramen.

“Delicious,” said Koizumi, patting her stomach. Yuu could hear the sounds of her food in there, shaking around from Koizumi’s gentle touches. Koizumi let out a small burp. Yuu took a deep breath of the air around Koizumi. She wanted to kiss her with that ramen breath, to experience Koizumi at her most Koizumi. Nothing else would make Yuu happier or wetter.

“Your uniform has to be getting tight,” said Yuu. “If you want, I can help you out of it.”

“It’s the middle of the day. We still have classes,” said Koizumi. “And I’m not inviting you back to my hou-” she let out another belch, this one louder than the one before. “I just need to clear my stomach, and I’ll have enough room to eat ramen for dinner.”

Yuu offered Koizumi her shoulder. Koizumi placed her arm around Yuu, and Yuu helped her up from the table. The nearest bathroom wasn’t far in the cafeteria, and probably wouldn’t be very full. Most of the students had used it near the start, with only a few stragglers remaining near the end of the period.

“Could you at least try to hide my belly?” asked Koizumi.

“What’s there to hide? Your belly button is so erotic,” said Yuu. “Hey, if you eat enough, do you think it might turn into an outie?”

“None of this is anywhere near my womb. Stop being delusional and help me to the toilet,” said Koizumi. “Ow. I can feel my stomach shaking with every step.”

“I can hear it shaking with every step,” said Yuu.

Yuu and Koizumi made their way into the first open stall. As their school was a little older, it had Japanese-style squat toilets installed. It was just large enough to hold the two of them, with privacy in every aspect except sound. The sound was the aspect Koizumi was most embarrassed about. She’d been eating ramen for years, but this was the first time this had happened to her. Her stomach never growled in public, because she never stopped eating ramen. It wasn’t because her metabolism had slowed down, but because she had eaten so much that it pushed her body to its limits. And it was all Yuu’s fault.

“You made me like this,” said Koizumi. “I wouldn’t want to invite you into such a private place with me, but I always wanted to try an eating contest... you gave me the confidence to train for it, but I don’t think I’m ready just yet. If my belly can only take this much, I need to eat even more. So help me empty out my belly.”

“You mean...?” said Yuu.

“What do you think I mean? It’s poop,” said Koizumi. “I don’t know what kind of fetishes you’re into, but rub my belly. It’ll help our... food baby come out.”

Yuu’s eyes lit up with a fiery passion that Koizumi didn’t think was possible. “I’ll do whatever it takes!”

Koizumi lowered her panties, exposing her pussy, covered in soft, blonde hair before Yuu’s eyes, and her asshole, lined with the same kind of hair. Yuu had a good look at Koizumi’s backside. While her butt wasn’t big, it was much plumper than Yuu had expected. With her squatting before Yuu’s eyes, the place on Koizumi’s body where all that ramen went was clear. But while her belly was just out of sight, resting up against her knees, Yuu was more turned on by Koizumi’s stomach than her ass at the moment.

Koizumi’s belly. Koizumi’s soft, warm, gurgling belly, filled with ramen. Yuu was overcome with elation at the idea of her hands getting to touch Koizumi’s belly, where all of the ramen she loved resided. While she spoke of it in terms of taste, through her mouth, Yuu knew that when it came to food, nothing mattered more than the stomach. Now it was her duty to massage that stomach.

She wished she could have done it in the bath, or on a hotel bed, instead of in the cold tiled bathroom, but here was a place where the sounds coming from Koizumi’s stomach could be released at their loudest and smelliest, without any interference from the outside world. Yuu breathed in the cold air, and rubbed her hands together.

With her palms warm from rubbing, she grabbed onto Koizumi’s flabby stomach, rolling the folds of fat in her hands. She could see her belly button distorting from her motion, the shape changing like she was playing with fresh bread dough. Yuu wanted to shake it, to watch it jiggle in her hands. She swore she could almost feel the ramen on the other side, sitting happily in Koizumi’s stomach.

“It’s so soft... and heavy...” Yuu said.

“I thought you’d go more for the breasts,” said Koizumi.

“The sexiest thing about you is when you eat,” said Yuu. “Your stomach and butt are much more attractive!”

“Thanks,” said Koizumi. “Are you sure you’re prepared for what happens next?”

“I’ll smell anything,” said Yuu.

The toilet bowl echoed with the sound of a deep, sputtering fart. Yuu was amazed by the sound, continuing unbroken out of Koizumi’s ass for a good five seconds. The smell wafted past her butt and into the air, filling the stall with the smell of Koizumi’s digested ramen. All the broth, the meat, the spices, she could smell it all mixed into this potent, powerful gas that Koizumi had expelled.

Koizumi’s poker face didn’t change, but she was flushed red. She barely had a break before the next fart, somewhat weaker than the first but smelling even more powerful, expelled itself from her bowels, creating ripples upon the toilet bowl waters. Yuu took a deep whiff, and looked at Koizumi with a lover’s eyes.

“That was wonderful,” said Yuu.

“You... like it?” asked Koizumi.

“It means you enjoyed your meal,” said Yuu. “And the smell stings my nose in a good way. I wish I could smell it directly.”

“You are a strange girl, you know that?” said Koizumi.

“Let me hear more farts!” said Yuu excitedly.

Koizumi’s butt blew out a gust of foul wind, which Yuu bent down to eagerly smell. Several smaller toots followed in quick succession, each one more potent than the last. Koizumi’s butt cheeks jiggled from the wind pressure of her farts, her asshole puckering up as it prepared to give birth to the end result of her ramen loving tendencies. Even a gourmand knew that all food eventually ends up in the toilet.

Koizumi made sexual moans, struggling to push something thick and hard out of her ass. Yuu looked away for a moment, long enough for a plopping sound to hit the toilet bowl as Koizumi dropped her first load. The swelling in her stomach had gone down slightly, her constipation freeing itself from her bowels one push at a time. The smell nearly overwhelmed Yuu, but she looked down, looked up at Koizumi’s ass, and kept her hands at the ready if she would be called upon to massage her food wife’s buttocks.

“There’s a lot in there,” said Yuu.

“This isn’t even half of it,” said Koizumi. “I’m having trouble pushing the next load out. I... give you permission to massage my ass. Just the cheeks, though. We’re not that close yet.”

Koizumi’s butt was as soft as her stomach. Yuu felt her hands sinking into the fleshy cheeks, her fingers coming tantalizingly close to Koizumi’s twitching asshole. She kneaded Koizumi’s butt, moving her fingers towards Koizumi’s thighs. While her butt had gotten cold from being exposed to the bathroom’s air conditioning, there was less cellulite than Yuu had anticipated. Koizumi may have looked slender, but her hips were wider than Yuu expected, getting to touch and see them so close she could smell Koizumi’s asshole.

Yuu grabbed onto Koizumi’s ass cheeks and spread them, exposing Koizumi’s twitching butthole. Yuu leaned in, her nose only a short distance away, and waited. It was more of a hiss than a splurt, but Yuu could feel Koizumi’s hot gas brush against her nose. It smelled even worse than her first ones, with not only her most recent ramen meal, but also her breakfast ramen, mixed into the scent of her potent fart. This was pure Koizumi, and she was smelling it directly.

“How long have I been aroused?” thought Yuu to herself. “I want to smother my face in this ass. It doesn’t matter how bad her farts get, I’ll sniff them all.”

Another loud fart erupted from Koizumi’s bottom, ruffling Yuu’s hair. Yuu got out of the way as another load deposited itself into the bowl. Yuu almost thought she could see the partially-intact edges of noodles in there, but it was unlikely. Koizumi’s grunts and moans sounded nearly orgasmic as she pushed her digested ramen out, coiling it on top of itself in a brown mess. Yuu wished she could have seen Koizumi’s face directly as she struggled to empty her bowels.

Yuu reached around once again, and noticed that Koizumi’s belly had lost almost all of its excess weight. She didn’t even have a muffin top anymore. Her metabolism amazed Yuu. She wondered what it would take to get Koizumi fat.

“You’re thinking about me being chubby, aren’t you?” asked Koizumi.

“It would mean more to massage,” said Yuu. “But I love you no matter how you are.”

“Then please, wipe me. My stomach’s still aching after walking all the way here,” said Koizumi.

“You’ll let me touch your asshole?” asked Yuu.

“Just this one time. Don’t get too excited about it,” said Koizumi.

Yuu, a hand full of toilet paper, spread apart Koizumi’s ass cheeks and moved towards her twitching butthole. It was surprisingly clean. Koizumi had been eating ramen for so much of her life that even her defecation had been mastered in a way where there was hardly any mess to clean up. What did remain was around the edges of her anus, smelling strongly, but by this point, that was no obstacle for Yuu.

Yuu looked beyond Koizumi’s butt when she bent down. She could see the curves of Koizumi’s labia, and a few blonde pubic hairs around the edges of her pussy. While the butt was where Koizumi’s expression of ramen, filling her stomach with its warmth, made itself clear, the pussy was where Yuu could express her own love towards Koizumi. Yet she knew that if she touched Koizumi’s damp pussy without her permission, she would never be allowed a chance to witness Koizumi at her most intimate ever again. All she could do was look.

“The school toilet paper’s not all that great,” said Yuu. “Sorry if I’m a little rough on your butt.”

“As long as you move quickly, my anus won’t itch,” said Koizumi. “Oh, one more coming out.”

The paper was blown away by another spicy fart from Koizumi’s anus. Yuu pulled out more toilet paper and kept wiping, letting Koizumi’s gas blow into her hand. It felt like she was capturing a cloud from the sky, even if it was neither of those things. Koizumi’s stomach rumbled, and she burped, her loud belch echoing off the walls of the toilet stall.

“I feel much better,” said Koizumi. “I’ll work my way up to eating contest portions one day.”

“I think you’re already there,” said Yuu. “If you need encouragement, I’ll eat with you. I’ll show you that I have a second stomach for Koizumi!”

“Please don’t phrase it like that,” said Koizumi.

With the paper fluttering on top of Koizumi’s waste like a ribbon on a present, the two of them flushed the toilet and closed the door. Yuu’s eyes trailed downward, watching Koizumi’s butt jiggle with every step. Even if the weight she had put on her belly for the eating contest had vanished almost instantly, her hips were starting to widen. With how long she spent sitting and eating ramen every day, having a plush butt was a good thing, Yuu thought. She had become very familiar with Koizumi’s ass over the past wondrous five minutes.

“Hey, Koizumi,” said Yuu. “We all eat together. What do you say to finding four stalls and the four of us use the bathroom together? We can talk about girl stuff while pooping. I think it would be a great bonding activity.”

“That’s not bonding, that’s me time,” said Koizumi. “I’ll ask what Misa and Jun think about it. Who considers defecation such an important part of eating?”

“It’s the most important part. It makes it so you have room for more,” said Yuu.

“When you put it that way, it doesn’t sound too bad,” said Koizumi. “But this was a one time thing. I’m not planning on having another one of your food babies for a while. My ass is still itching from this one.”

A few days later, Koizumi was looking at a pamphlet during lunch. She had seen something about a ramen-themed hotel room in South Korea, and knew she had to stay there. Her fantasizing about eating a bowl of ramen in a room designed around it was interrupted when she found herself looking at a large belly that met her at eye level.

Yuu, her stomach proudly protruding out of her uniform, to where the bottom two buttons weren’t even connected, approached Koizumi. Not only did she want to watch Koizumi in an eating competition, she was thinking about entering it herself. She hadn’t had any ramen yet today, but her stomach was already starting to put on weight. Koizumi pushed in on Yuu’s navel, watching her flabby stomach jiggle.

“Koizumi~,” said Yuu. “I’m feeling so full. Let’s go to the bathroom together.”

“Go on your own time,” said Koizumi.

Yuu would run extra hard during PE that day. All Misa and Jun could do was watch her stomach bounce around, wondering exactly how far Yuu would be willing to go for her love of Koizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've done a work of this nature, but it's the fist time I've explicitly worked a big belly into it. The gap between Koizumi's cool demeanor and her farts makes for a fun idea for a story, so I've wanted to do something like this since the anime debuted.


End file.
